Lolicat In A Bigger Box Accords
border |type = |date = August 23, 2011 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=104691 |termin = |link2= |status = Downgraded |color = magenta }} The Lolicat In A Bigger Box Accords were a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between Regnum Invictorum and the SOS Brigade which was announced on August 23, 2011 an upgrade to the Lolicat In A Box Accords. The Accords were later downgraded on October 12, 2011, at which point the original text once again came into use. Themed text Article I - Peace The SOS Brigade (SOS ) recognize that Regnum Invictorum (Invicta) are chill dudes, even without Arrnea at the helm, and promise to never mess with each other. They also recognize that Bern is a bitch. Article II - Intelligence Both signatories recognize that neither has any intelligence, but that together they're better than nothing so they'll work together to make sure their homework gets done. Article III - Aid Both signatories know that sharing is caring, and will make sure to share whenever they can. Pass that stuff around, okay? Article IV - War Both signatories agree to help each other out whenever possible, but they also recognize that sometimes you can't. Hugs and lolcats will be sent instead when someone tries to steal their lolcats. We have COLLECTIVE FURY! Article V - Cancellation Should the love ever stop, both signatories know that sometimes you have to call it quits, so this agreement can be canceled with 2 days notice. Also, love poems are appreciated. Treaty text Article I - Peace The SOS Brigade (SOS ) and Regnum Invictorum (Invicta) agree to remain respectful and polite to each other in all channels of communication, public or private. They also resolve to seek diplomatic means to any possible conflicts they may have. Both alliances should look out for each others' well-being. As a consequence of their mutual friendship, both parties agree not to attack each other for any reason. In the event of a treaty conflict that would draw the two into war with each other, this article will take precedence. Article II - Intelligence Should either party receive information that pertains to the safety or well-being of the other signatory, they will seek to make it known to that signatory. Also, if either signatory has any reason to believe a security breach exists in the other alliance they are to present this concern and any evidence to their other signatory. Additionally, both parties agree not to commit espionage against each other. Article III - Aid Should a signatory request financial aid of any sort from the other alliance, they are required to provide said aid as able. Article IV - War A direct attack on one signatory by an alliance that is not required to do so by one of its own publicly-announced treaties is considered an act of war against the other signatory, and will be responded to in kind. In the event of either signatory launching an offensive military operation, the other signatory has the option to offer military support, but is not required to do so. Article V - Cancellation In the unlikely event either signatory wishes to cancel this agreement, they are to give 48 hours' notice to the other party with reasons through private channels. This treaty will remain in effect throughout that time period. Signatures Signed for Regnum Invictorum, *President Gunn of Acturea, aka Nascar8FanGA, President of Invicta, Shower Buddy of Bern, "Awesome Possum", Joint Survivor of the Coming Penguin Apocalypse with Redezra, and Worshiper of Glorious Alzeid. *Dan2680, El Presidente; Emperor of the Ice Cream Cabinet, Master of Right Hand Turns and Long Straight Aways *ShotgunWilly, Vice-President of Invicta *Thrash, Minister of Foreign Affairs **KingTopherXXIII, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs *Buddyboyrollin, Minister of War *Ellis, Minister of Internal Affairs, '' *Jorost of the Triune Republic, '''Grand Duke of Invicta and Perennial Runner-Up for People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive *Learz, Peer of the Realm, Office of Complaints, Dragged Out Of Bed For This Treaty Signed for the SOS Brigade, *Bernkastel aka Bern, Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, Lord of the Bourgeois, :smugkastel:, Official Trollwitch, Nobody Expects The Bernquisition, Lord of the ~kastel, Everything. Must. Burn~kastel. and ~kastel EVERYWHERE *Redezra, Supreme Empress of Awesomeness, Mistress of Neurosis, Minor Goddess of Musical Chairs, High Chairwoman of the CN Ministry Of Snuggles, Joint Survivor of the Coming Penguin Apocalypse with Nascar8FanGa, Confused Esper and Mysterious Transfer Student *Takagi aka Roze, Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko, Sole Member of the Literature Club, Pseudo-German Magical Girl Sergeant, and Teller of Really Really Bad Jokes *Piro-chan, Confused and Cute, Time Traveler and Brigade Mascot, Eater of Galaxies, Permanently Hungry One, Vessel of Cthulhu, Snuggleably-cute One, Snuggle Imouto of Redezra, Stir Crazy Tripolar, Hyperactive and Talkative Nut, Delightfully Lovable and Silly Loli Category:Treaties of Invicta Category:Treaties of the SOS Brigade